


Две пули

by leoriel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тебя есть две пули – выбирайся сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две пули

– У тебя есть две пули, – голос Мерлина прерывается белым шумом, пока не замолкает окончательно. Эггси раздраженно постукивает пальцем по наушники, уже зная, что ни черта это делу не поможет. Он мог бы утопить гарнитуру в бокале мартини, которое они распивали с жертвой.  
Мерлин уже не ответит. У тебя есть две пули – выбирайся сам.  
Кингсмен же не может прятать в каждом кабинете противника запасной гранатомет или пушку. Санты не существует, агент Галахад, хотя есть одна давняя традиция Кингсмен накануне Рождества...  
– Да пошел ты на хуй, Мерлин.  
Гранатомета, разумеется, он не находит. Здесь нет оружия. Сейф заперт, и его владелец не относится к числу тех, кто пишет пароли на бумажке и клеит ее на монитор. Мерлин бы сначала выбил из мудака пароль, а потом уже убивал. Только это мудло отправило на больничную койку Ланселота. Эггси просто не сдержался.  
Он пинает труп, но только в кино от этого становится легче. Или в играх. Было бы круто, если бы из трупа выпал бонус. Базука. Или нунчаки. Хоть что-то.  
Эггси с тоской смотрит вниз и думает, что все же умрет, если спрыгнет с тридцатого этажа. Один из агентов Кингсмен, - он читал отчеты, когда Мерлин его заставил, - выжил после падения с седьмого: повреждены оказались только мягкие ткани, ему собирали заново почки, печень и селезенку.  
Эггси совершено точно не хочет закончить так. У него есть две пули: охрененное начало. Одна – в голову, другая – в сердце?  
У мертвого мудака минимум три десятка головорезов-охранников, Эггси не уверен, что успеет убить их всех и не задеть случайных посетителей. Есть же обычные люди: посетители в приемной, та глупенькая блондинка, что его впустила.  
За дверью слышен какой-то шум. Убийство было мгновенным и тихим, только толку-то. Даже глупенькая блондинка начинает соображать, что за это время Эггси успел бы не только дать подписать мертвому мудаку бумаги, но еще и пять раз станцевать на столе ламбаду.  
Мерлин сказал, что у него есть две пули. Если это загадка, то агенту Галахаду никогда не найти, блядь, священного Грааля. Что если старик Артур был прав, Эггси просто недалекий, не ровня остальным. Недостаточно хорош. Эггси не может спрятаться, не может убить их всех, даже спуститься на брючном ремне или занавесках на этаж вниз – плохая идея, потому что все здание принадлежит мистеру мертвому мудаку и напичкано его сраными охранниками. И за окном проливной дождь. Дардевил бы спустился вниз и не поморщился, только Эггси не слепой чувак в красном спандексе. Слепой. Бля, он реально слепой. У него есть две пули и мертвое не успевшее остыть тело, отравленное ядовитой булавкой – крошечная царапина на большом пальце.  
Мистер мудак самый наглый и подлый хуй в этом городе. Все желают ему смерти. Никто бы не удивился удавшемуся покушению.  
Эггси садит его на стул точно напротив окна, а потом стреляет – два раза, чтобы осталось две дырки – одной он вдребезги разбивает стекло, а другую всаживает в сердце. Кровь идет, и она красная, не так уж много времени прошло. Может, чертов яд не давал ей сразу же свернуться, может, Эггси везет.  
– Помогите, – орет Эггси, надрывая глотку. – Вызовите скорую!  
Удивительно, но первой в дверь ломятся не охранники, а та самая глупенькая блондинка. Эггси, убедившись, что она видит его старания, и расстегивает на мудаке его дорогую рубашку. Морщится, но прижимается к мертвым губам, вдыхая в них бесполезный воздух. Усердно изображает прямой массаж сердца.  
– Бля, грудину ломай, – советует подбежавший охранник. – Ты что вообще делаешь? Дай я сам!  
– Откуда стреляли? – спрашивает второй. Эггси уверенно показывает на окно. Сработало. Или сработает, если пистолет сейчас не вывалится из-за пояса его брюк. Охранники бестолково суетятся у них за спиной.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете? – блондинка отводит его в сторону и следом предлагает воды.  
– Ужасно, – выпив воды, жалуется Эггси. – Чуть не обмочился от ужаса. Где тут у вас туалет?  
Когда он оказывается на лестничном пролете тридцать этажей пролетают в один миг. Эггси бегает быстрее, чем соображают охранники. Он всегда хорошо бегал, сегодня мог бы взять олимпийский разряд. Он успевает добежать до второго этажа, когда всех поднимают по тревоге. Два пролета это совсем не много – охранников ровно столько, со сколькими Эггси может справиться с помощью подручных предметов и перил лестницы. Нет ничего веселее лестничного паркура.  
Эггси выбегает из здания быстрее, чем летит выпущенная из лука стрела. И прямо так, с разбегу врезается в живот спешащему с обеда в офис клерку с большим дипломатом.  
К чему Эггси не готов, так это к тому, что клерк отвесит ему пинка, добавит дипломатом, а потом, не дав опомнится, затолкает в черную тачку.  
– Меня всегда удивлял ваш талант к импровизации, агент Галахад.  
Если перевести слова Мерлина на тот язык, к которому привык Эггси, то только что Мерлин сказал, что он совсем ебнутый. Просто в край.  
– Говоришь, две пули? – Эггси начинает нервно ржать.  
– Хотите знать, как поступил бы на вашем месте прошлый агент, носивший ваше имя?  
Мерлин не называет его Гарри, только прошлый агент. Мерлин не говорит, мертв он или жив. Мерлин делает вид, что Эггси знать не знал своего предшественника.  
– Взял бы в заложники секретаршу? – предлагает Эггси. Это неправильный ответ, Гарри Харт сумел бы двумя пулями убить тридцать или сколько там было человек. Эггси никогда не будет так же хорош. Даже в половину.  
– Нет, – Мерлин улыбается чему-то своему и кладет ладонь Эггси на голову, лохматя затылок. Эггси собирается возмутиться, потому что он же не Джей Би, и решает ничего не делать. Может, у Мерлина тоже слегка прохудилась крыша и это его новый способ справляться со стрессом. – Честно говоря, я не знаю, как бы он поступил.  
– Как Рокс... Ланселот? – спрашивает Эггси. Мерлин так и не убирает руку с его затылка. С запозданием Эггси понимает, что ему все же скорее приятно, чем нет. Наверное надо подарить Мерлину собаку. У него же была собака?  
– Передает вам спасибо за то, что вы как следует, цитирую, наваляли этому мудаку.  
– Он еще легко отделался!  
– Разумеется, – кивает Мерлин. Из-за пробок они едут чудовищно медленно, и Эггси никак не может решить, сказать ли Мерлину про собаку, отшутиться еще как-то. Мол, нехорошо портить чужую прическу, когда сам сверкаешь лысиной. Дебильно пошутить. Он всегда так делает, когда ему неловко. Нет ничего лучше тупой шутки.  
Когда они проезжают поворот, от усталости Эггси закрывает глаза.


End file.
